Light And Darkness
by RosesOfTruth
Summary: A meeting between two groups of Digidestined leads to a talk on Light and Darkness. Will they accept each other's views? One-Shot! Please R&R! 02X04 Crossover


**I have no idea how this idea came about, it was random I guess. I've always liked the comparison between light and darkness, well here's my take on it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.**

* * *

It was a typical Saturday afternoon, the Digidestined were currently in the Digital World. Gennai and the Digimon Sovereigns had requested a meeting with them. The meeting location was called the Rose Morning Star, which was a place where light digimon often gather. Gennai led them to special room, it looked like a hollow tree trunk. The four Sovereigns hovered above them.

"Gennai, what's this meeting about?" asked Mimi?

"I'm sure that you have heard about the original Digidestined right?" asked Gennai?

This confused the second generation of Odiaba Digidestined.

"But, I thought Tai and the others were the original Digidestined?" asked Ken?

Izzy shook his head. "There were others before us. They were the first team of Digidestined."

"If there were, why didn't they help us? We could have defeated our enemies much quicker." complained Davis.

"It's not that they didn't help, it just that we prohibited them from helping you." explained Gennai.

"But why?" asked Kari?

"They already suffered enough, we're forever in their debt. We didn't want to burden them anymore. But they still tried to help you." said Gennai.

This left the Digidestined confused again.

"What did they do?"asked Sora?

"What did you think happened with Agumon and Gabumon. As well as Veemon." spoke Baihumon.

"You mean Wargreymon, Weregerurumon and Magnamon right?" said Izzy.

Gennai nodded. "They were the ones who granted the three of them to higher forms of digivolution."

"In fact they are here right now." said Azulongmon.

The door opened and ten teenagers walked in. There were three females and seven males. They all looked to be around 18-16 years old. The Odiaba Digidestined gasped upon seeing several of them.

"I'm Takuya Kanbara, the Legendary Warrior Of Flame." smirked the male in the centre.

"I'm Krista Akiyama, the Legendary Warrior Of Water." smiled the girl next to Takuya.

"I'm Tommy Himi, the Legendary Warrior Of Ice." smiled the boy beside Krista.

"I'm Junpei Shibayama, but you can called me JP. I'm the Legendary Warrior Of Thunder." said the male next to Tommy.

"I'm James Wong, the Legendary Warrior Of Ground." said the male beside JP.

"I'm Zoe Orimoto, the Legendary Warrior Of Wind." said the blond haired girl next to Takuya.

"I'm Cheryl Tachikawa, the Legendary Warrior Of Wood." smiled a girl with strawberry blond hair.

"I'm Justin Ishida, the Legendary Warrior Of Steel." said a male with blond hair.

"I'm Koji Minamoto, the Legendaru Warrior Of Light." said a male with dark blue hair.

"I'm Koichi Kimura, the Legendary Warrior Of Darkness." Said the male beside Koji.

The Digidestined scowled at Koichi at the mention of the word darkness.

"Why is there a warrior of darkness?" scowled TK.

The legendary warriors gave him a bored look and Takuya shrugged.

"Think about it, if there's a warrior of light shouldn't there be a warrior of darkness as well. Light and darkness are meant to co-exist. When there's light, there will always be darkness. And when there's darkness there will always be light. Think of it as Yin and Yang." shrugged Takuya.

It was true that darkness and light are meant to co-exist, but the Odiaba Digidestined had bad experiences with darkness.

"What's wrong with darkness? What's so good about light, that it must always be there? asked Zoe?

Her question angered the Digidestined. Perhaps it was her way of asking, by the way she spoke seemed to imply that darkness was better. The warriors sensed their doubts about Zoe's question, and Krista spoke.

"In simpler terms think of day and night. During the day, the light shows us our flaws. But during the night, the moon reflects our inner beauty. Light exposes a lot of our flaws, but darkness covers them up. What's so bad about covering up our flaws?" said Krista.

Her words made the Digidestined think about Light and Darkness. She was right, light need not always be a good thing and darkness need not be always a bad thing.

"I suppose you do have a point there." mumbled Matt.

"We're not asking you to like Koichi, but rather change your view on darkness. We know that you guys have had rough times with darkness, but we were like that too." said JP.

"How did you guys accept Koichi?" asked Ken?

"We didn't, Koichi accepted us. We didn't trust him initially, but when he saved us. We began to realise that light and darkness goes both ways. Our enemy Lucemon was a light digimon, but he became corrupted. Wormon, a virus digimon can DNA Digivolve into a Royal Knight Digimon." said Tommy.

"No one said that light Digimon had to stay on the good side. And the same for darkness and virus attributed Digimon. No one was born good or evil, it's the path that we choose to take when we're older that place us in the good or evil category." added Justin.

"That is very true, wise words by your seniors." commented Fanglongmon.

"Well, that is true. But I don't agree on the concept of accepting darkness fully." said Cody.

Cheryl sighed. "Like we said before, we're not asking you to accept darkness fully. But to accept the fact that light and darkness go both ways. As well as the pros and cons of darkness and light."

"Just think of it as accepting Ken into your group, like how you did previously." said James.

The warriors were right. They did eventually accept Ken as a Digidestined. It was pretty much the same concept here.

"To tell you the truth, we ate split into two groups. The Sun group and Lunat group. One group takes power from the sun and the other from the moon and stars. Takuya, JP, Cheryl, James and myself are in the Sun group. said Koji.

"Krista, Zoe, Tommy, Justin and myself are the the Lunar group." said Koichi.

"We prefer to do things related to our elements and group. Those in the lunar group prefer to do sports and go outdoors. While we lunar group people, prefer to do indoor stuff and are found with a book." explained Justin.

"Even heroes are divided on day and night." chucked Gennai.

"I suppose darkness isn't a bad thing after all, but I'm still wary." said TK.

The warriors smiled. "We're glad to hear that, if you like we can give you guys some pointers on fighting." said Takuya.

"We would love to learn them." said Tai.

Gennai smiled, it seemed that the two groups of Digidestined were going to get along just fine.

* * *

**Completed! Please review!**


End file.
